


1:33am

by MultiMonbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boypussy, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiMonbebe/pseuds/MultiMonbebe
Summary: Shownu meets Jooheons handsome boyfriends and become theirs.A.K.Ashownu becomes their perfect fuck toy





	1:33am

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any mistakes and feedback \Ω¤Ω/  
As you can tell by the tags that don't show up in this part i will or might make another one.

Shownu was a good boy always doing what was right and what was asked of him, so when he was asked by his soccer coach to stay behind and clean the locker room he happily obliged. Most of his friends make fun of him calling him the teachers pet but he didn't mind, not when he still got participation points on sick days.  
So here he was at 11:00pm about to pick up dirty gear off the floor of the musky boys locker room. Before he got started he decided to play music to past the time. Once his music started playing he decided to leave it on the bench by the door since no one else was going to be in there with him and the music bounced off the walls in a loud echo so he could easily hear it.

He descended into the back of the locker room almost finished with picking up the smelly gear and singing, belching a high note when his phone all of a sudden stopped playing his music. He stopped as well furrowing his eyebrows. He could have sworn his phone was on 68% and its only been 15 minutes so whats wrong? Walking up to the front of the locker room to check on his phone he sees it sitting where he left it but the music was paused. He sucked his teeth thinking maybe it was a dust partical that messed up the calibration. He walked closer to his phone bent over to pick it up and casually turned around only to see a figure standing in front of him. He yelped and took a step back tripping over the bench behind him and falling.

He heard a low chuckle. Looking up he seen his friend Jooheon laughing at him showing a pair of deep dimples. Shownu was easily flustered by the younger, shownu didn't know him enough to consider him a best friend but he was really nice. The only thing jooheon has told him is that he lives off campus and he has 5 boyfriends. At first shownu was confused because damn thats alot but now he knows there are just people out there able to give more love then others and he thinks thats pretty cool. Knowing so little about the guy you would think he wouldn't know much about him.....wrong.  
Jooheon knows his biggest secrets of all.

"What the fuck man? How did you even get in here?" He grunted angrily getting off the floor and dusting himself off.  
He looked over to a smirking jooheon who had his arms half folded holding out the spare key to the locker room and shownu scoffed.  
"Of course the captain has a key to the locker room" he muttered looking around for where his phone dropped. 

"Don't be a baby Co Captain . Any plans tonight?" Jooheon asked casually.

"Since when do i ever have plans" he whispered back now on his hands and knees eye level with the floor, he found his phone its just under the lockers......

"Would you maybe want to come out to eat with me and my boyfriends? They would love to meet you" shownu then got off his hands and looked at the younger. Shownu has to constantly remind himself that the boy is taken times five so he doesn't openly gawk at him.

"I would love to but can you please get my phone" he whimpered then pouted.  
Something sinister flickered in jooheons eyes for a millisecond and was replaced with a smirk.

"Sure thing" jooheon got to his hands and knees on the floor where shownu previously was and retrieved the elders phone.

"Aww my hyungie has tiny arms" shownu scoffed ears burning with embarrassment.

"I do NOT have tiny arms" he tried delivering his best scold but it only served to fuel the growing hunger in jooheon.

"Mhm sure" Jooheon smirked just as shownu snatched his phone from the younger.  
"Would you still be the best hyung in the entire world and meet my boyfriends?" Jooheon asked.

"What does it matter if i see them or not? we're not even friends i literally only know 2 facts about you" Shownu sighed irritated

"Its technically 3 since you know my name" shownu looked at jooheon with a bored expression.

"Look" shownu sighed again. "If i go you're paying for my food and i get to order what ever i want" he pouted "and stop smirking at me with your dimples and crap"

"Okay and wear something nice" jooheon chuckled as he walk out of the locker room.

"Sexy asshole" shownu murmured to himself ears burning.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Shownu is in the passenger seat of his cousins car fiddling with his sweater and leggings, trying to figure out why he actually accepted jooheons invitation to see his boyfriends it makes his stomach do flips because they all know each other inside and out, and he's literally just going there to be the 7th wheel and he feels so stupid for not thinking this through and now he's gonna be bored and awkward and uncomfortable and now he wishes he would have stayed at his dorm with his roommate jin.

The car finally stops in front of a fancy pub/grill thats got an animated cow logo. Getting out he can already smell the barbeque from inside reminding him of his failed attempts to eat breakfast (no thanks to his nervous stomach) and he suddenly feels nauseous. His plan for this meet and greet is to keep food in his mouth at all times. What will that solve you may ask? Absolutely nothing and now he needs a plan B.  
He turns back to his cousin.

"Thanks for bringing me hyung. I'll call you when i need to be picked up, yeah?"

His cousin scoffs "Yeah alright, bring me some food then?" He asks hopefully.

Shownu shakes his head and closes the door.

When he walks into the restaurant his stomach is still busy doing flips. He scans around the place to locate jooheon and sees him at a table with who he assumes are his boyfriends, laughing and talking. He can tell right away he doesn't fit in this picture because he's not good at telling jokes or laughing at them.

"Showu hyung!"  
He snaps out of his thoughts and sees jooheon beckoning him over. He timidly makes him way towards the table. When he gets there jooheon squeezes him in a hug and Introduces him to everyone.

"Shownu hyung these are my soulmates, soulmates this is shownu hyung".  
They say hi to him and he waves back.

"Sit next to me Hyung". A guy across the table asks, then pets the empty seat next to him for emphasis.  
He shuffles around the table and takes the seat.

"I'm Minhyuk by the way"

Shownu thinks this 'Minhyuk' looks pretty cool so he unconsciously sticks his hand out and says

"Hi Minhyuk I'm Shownu" completely forgetting about his earlier introduction. What he doesn't expect for him to do is to grab his hand and kiss the backside all while maintaining eye contact. His jaw drops open unable to say anything so now he looks like a fish.

"Hey stop flustering our guest, he's turning into a tomato". Someone shouts at Minhyuk.

Shownu looks towards the voice and meets a pair of piercing eyes that sends an involuntary shiver down his spine.  
He quickly looks at his lap trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

He startles when he feels Minhyuks warm hand on his thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles on it. "He's just so cute" Minhyuk murmurs.

Jooheon clears his throat "Alright we get it hyung". Jooheon gives him a pointed look. "Please don't scare our guest off" Shownu means to question the look but the topic is changed so quickly it slips his mind.

"Alright anybody want a drink?" Jooheon asks. He calls over a waitress to take their orders, shownu only wanting a simple sparkling water.  
When a different waitress comes over and hands them their drinks. Shownus in the midst of sipping his water when he sees the waitress wink at jooheon and it takes all of his strength not to choke on his drink because god damn his boyfriends are right here but no one else seems to notice or care.

-

Thats how the time went on. Everyone goofing around and cracking jokes, Retelling funny memories.  
Shownu was giggling along until he began to feel warm and hot all at once. He was starting to notice little things about everyone like when they bit their lip it seemed to be in slow motion or how Minhyuks hand never left his thigh and it was only getting higher up and it felt like a burning heat instead of a warm security.  
He squirmed a little. Maybe they accidentally gave him soju? But he was so sure it tasted like sparkling water. He took another sip to make sure. Definitely sparkling water.

"So college huh?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hyungwon's deep voice.  
Minhyuks hand was now rubbing closer to other regions he can feel himself getting wet- wait why the fuck is he getting turned on.

"Umm yeah" he whimpered

"I bet you get fucked all the time." Minhyuk said leisurely

Shownu scoffed and squirmed in his seat turning a bit pink looking around the table for someone to laugh or to tell Minhyuk to not be so rash or blunt but they too were all staring at him he could feel his blush getting darker he looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"Not really" he murmured

"You must be really tight then hm?"

Shownu held in a moan at the forwardness. Looking around the restaurant to see nobody there but them. He quickly spluttered for a reply when he was interuppted.

"Jesus hyung you can't just say shit like that" Changkyun grinned

"Its just a question" Hyungwon defended with a smirk.  
Minhyuks hand gripped roughly at the inner part of his thigh which made a soft moan bubble out of him. He could hear Jooheon chuckle darkly at the other end of the table.

"I-I'm a....v-virgin" Shownu mumbled. He could feel his head becoming cloudy with lust. He needed someone to touch him. He tried to subtly squirm forward so Minhyuks hand could reach higher but he couldn't take a fucking hint.

"Fuck" Wonho hissed "You're just waiting to be ruined"

Shownu moaned softly. "P-please don't know why" he mumbled. Minhyuk cupped Shownus pussy through his leggings causing him to groan.

"Fits perfectly in my hand". Minhyuk whispered in his ear. "Go ahead slut hump my hand in public to get off".  
Shownu whimpered loudly mindlessly obeying grinding his cunt into the heel of his hand feeling his stomach tighten.

" m' gonna- please daddy ah- please let princess cum"

There was a sudden stillness in the air.

"Gonna cum d-daddy I-I'm so sorry" Shownu moaned loudly effectively wetting his panties and leggings with his orgasm.

"m' sorry princess so sorry" he whimpered before passing out.


End file.
